Kaléidoscope
by Luleza
Summary: [AVENTURES] "J'ai dû me brûler quand j'étais petit. Ou quelque chose comme ça.", répond Bob d'un ton nonchalant. Après tout, quand il était plus jeune, Bob savait qu'il avait l'habitude de jouer avec le feu. / OS (AU)


_Note de l'auteur : Cet OS est fortement inspirée par une histoire de quigonejinn, _ Anyone Else _, que vous pouvez retrouver sur AO3. Considérez donc la fanfiction qui suit comme un espèce de pastiche. A peine avais-je écrit la moitié que je me suis rendue compte que les deux histoires se ressemblaient... Donc au temps aller jusqu'au bout ! J'ai essayé de disséquer son style, et ce qui fait que ses histoires sont si plaisantes à lire. J'espère avoir réussi à rendre hommage à l'OS originel en le transposant à l'univers d'Aventures ! Je m'excuse également d'avance pour toutes les fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper._

 _J'espère néanmoins que cet OS vous plaira ! Ne vous demandez pas à quel moment elle prend place, dîtes-vous que ce n'est qu'un AU qui se passe après le premier live d'Aventures (sinon vous allez vous choper une migraine)._

 _Disclaimer : L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mayhar, les personnages de Bob, Théo, Shin, Grunlek et Enoch appartiennent respectivement à Bob Lennon, Fred du Grenier, Seb du Grenier, Krayn et Mayhar (et peut-être aussi à Bob Lennon ?)._

 **KALÉIDOSCOPE**

"...Comment je suis né ?"

"Bah ouais... On sait toujours pas comment t'as atterri ici, ton père a pas voulu répondre à mes questions la dernière fois."

Bob essaye de se concentrer sur ses souvenirs, mais l'alcool semble avoir remplacé son sang, à la sensation de ses tempes martyrisées. Il n'arrive qu'à voir de grandes flammes, du rouge. Mais Bob sait que la réponse à la question de Théo n'est pas celle-ci. Il se caresse le creux du poignet pensivement tout en se concentrant de plus belle, tentant vainement de se rappeler l'histoire que sa mère lui avait conté.

Théo, las d'attendre la réponse de son compagnon, lui tape avec toute sa délicatesse habituelle sur l'épaule.

"Tu sais quoi, tu me diras ça demain, quand t'auras décuvé."

* * *

Que faisait Bob avant de rencontrer ses trois compagnons d'aventures ? Il était seul, avec à peine assez pièces dans sa bourse pour assurer sa survie et quelques livres qu'il avait pu s'acheter de-ci de-là. Bob ne saurait exactement vous dire ce qu'il a fait exactement après son renvoi de l'académie des mages. Il avait parcouru le Cratère à la recherche de ce qui était pour lui le bien le plus précieux : le savoir. Décrire des événements en particulier était un peu plus compliqué. De toute façon, il y avait-il quelque chose à raconter ? La solitude était souvent associée au vide, après tout.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Bob rêve qu'il se noyait dans une mer de sang. En se réveillant le lendemain matin, la chemise trempée dû à des sueurs froides, il se promet qu'il ne prendrait plus part à une beuverie de sitôt.

* * *

Bob regarde, de la colline où il s'affaire à chercher des plantes médicinales, le groupe assit dans leur campement avec un petit sourire amusé. Quelle belle bande de bras-cassés ils faisaient, n'empêche. Mais c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient amis. Un peu plus tard, alors que Grunlek préparait un ragoût d'araignées et que Théo était allé chercher du bois, Shin, qui le regardait curieusement déjà depuis quelques minutes, se décide à lui poser une question.

"C'est quoi cette marque, sur ton poignet ?"

Bob lance un regard plein d'incompréhension à l'archer, avant de regarder l'endroit en question, où était nichée une marque en forme de cercle dont la couleur se démarquait de la carnation habituellement pâle du mage.

"J'ai dû me brûler quand j'étais petit. Ou quelque chose comme ça.", répond Bob d'un ton nonchalant.

* * *

Que faisait Bob avant de rencontrer ses trois compagnons d'aventures ? Il voyageait. Il jouait au bourreau des cœurs. Il soignait, il défendait, il attaquait. Il se contrôlait. Il se souvenait d'une nuit, où il n'avait pu se payer le luxe de dormir dans une auberge. Il se souvenait aussi de sa frêle silhouette dans sa robe de mage rendue trop grande par le manque de nourriture. Il n'osait pas demander de l'argent à ses parents, ne leur ayant plus donné de nouvelles depuis beaucoup trop de temps, honteux de s'être fait renvoyé de l'académie.

Il se souvenait de la voix de l'Autre, lui murmurant qu'Il serait toujours là.

* * *

Bob observe la jeune femme se déhancher devant lui, sa robe pourpre se subtilisant de plus en plus à chacun de ses mouvements langoureux. Les différentes bougies disposées à travers la pièce reflètent leur lumière sur sa peau, faisant d'elle une créature à la beauté parfaite, bien qu'éphémère.

"Vous avez là une bien étrange cicatrice.", dit-elle d'un ton candide et à la fois tentateur, embrassant douceur la main du demi-diable.

Pour toute réponse, Bob attire le visage de la jeune femme vers le sien.

Quelques moments après, les cris de plaisirs de la jeune femme le fait frissonner.

* * *

"J'ai dû me brûler quand j'étais petit. Ou quelque chose comme ça.", répond Bob d'un ton nonchalant.

Après tout, quand il était plus jeune, Bob savait qu'il avait l'habitude de jouer avec le feu.

* * *

Quand les quatre compagnons semblaient ne pas chercher l'aventure, c'était l'aventure qui les trouvait.

Alors qu'ils séjournaient dans une ville de passage, plusieurs incendies ravagèrent la ville. Le groupe ne tarda pas à trouver les coupables, et un combat éclata, comme à son habitude. Cependant, cette fois-ci, la bataille semblait déséquilibrée, et malheureusement pas du côté des quatre amis.

Alors que Bob reprend son souffle et regarde Théo se défendre avec peine, une violente secousse magique le fait sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Quand Bob reprend conscience, la hauteur de l'église dans laquelle il se trouve lui donne le vertige. Pourquoi était-il là ? Etait-ce les criminels contre lesquels il s'était battu qui l'avait emmené là ? Et les autres, où étaient-ils ? Bob se relève tant bien que mal, le cœur battant à la chamade. Cela ne pressentait rien de bon. En cherchant un peu du regard, il peut voir ses amis évanouis à quelques mètres devant lui, mais son regard inquiet tombe également bien rapidement sur la majestueuse figure d'Enoch. Bob ressert les poings, la gorge serrée. Il se méfie.

"Enfin nous nous retrouvons, mon fils.", annonça son géniteur d'une voix solennelle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"

Enoch sourit, amusé, comme si cela n'était qu'un jeu.

"Voyons Bob, on avait convenu que c'était ici qu'on se retrouvait."

Un temps mort. Bob ne comprend pas, fronce les sourcils. Devant lui, il peut entendre les gémissements peinés de ses compagnons se faire entendre, telle une cacophonie sourde. La voix forte de Théo résonne soudainement dans l'église, demandant au diable "ce qu'ils fichaient ici", bientôt suivie du bruit des mécanismes du bras de Grunlek.

Bob lui, reste dans sa stupeur, n'arrivant à s'en dégager. Enoch sourit de plus belle, et murmure quelques mots en une langue que seul le démon de Bob arrive à déchiffrer.

* * *

"...Comment je suis né ?"

Il se souvenait de la voix de l'Autre, lui murmurant qu'Il serait toujours là.

Quelques pièces d'or, la solitude. Le sang, le vide. Une robe trop grande. Ses compagnons. L'Autre.

Bob tombe à genoux, et se tient la tête, laissant un cri presque inhumain franchir ses lèvres.

* * *

Le paladin, le nain, et le demi-élémentaire voient leur ami se transformer à une vitesse ahurissante, plus rapidement que toutes les fois où ils avaient pu rencontrer le démon de leur ami. Alors que Théo allait s'élancer pour aider Bob, celui-ci reprend ses esprits: sa peau retrouve sa couleur et sa consistance normale, ses cornes et ses ailes se rétractent. Mais alors que Théo croise le regard de Bob, il ne peut voir que le vide. Le paladin recule.

"Bob ?"

"Balthazar.", le reprit Enoch.

Le dit-Balthazar tourne la tête vers le démon, avec tout le dynamisme propre à une marionnette. Enoch s'approche d'une allure féline de sa progéniture, ignorant complètement les autres personnes en leur présence. Shin recule, tout comme Théo et Grunlek, et tout en bandant une flèche de glace, regarde la scène qui se déroule devant eux. Enoch caresse la joue de Bob avec tout l'amour que porte un créateur envers sa création, tandis qu'à sa plus grande surprise, Bob ne bronche pas.

"Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.", s'élève à nouveau la voix du démon.

Shin, sûrement le seul à faire attention aux détails minutieux, voit que Enoch et Bob portent la même marque au poignet, un petit cercle qui semble avoir été brûlé dans la peau.

* * *

Que faisait Bob avant de rencontrer ses trois compagnons d'aventures ? Il marchait aux côtés de son père.

Bob se souvenait peu de ce qu'il faisait avant de rencontrer Théo, Shin et Grunlek. Il se souvenait juste de la faim, le froid et l'inconfort. Bob se souvenait aussi de feu, de cris, de sang.

Alors que Balthazar attend patiemment que ceux qui se considéraient comme ses amis rejoignent les rangs de son père, les doigts couverts de sang, il se souvient de l'Autre.

 _A la prochaine pour un OS ou une fanfiction qui sera beaucoup plus personnel(le) !_


End file.
